


long before I knew (darlin' I was made for you)

by emilia_kaisa



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three hours of hiding from some of his mother’s friends and downing almost four beers Rash was staring at Stefan and Leila and convincing himself that his crush was absolutely harmless. It would go away soon and he would be able to not imagine... things. Anyway, that crush was little. So, so tiny. His heart just always skipped a bit when Stefan was entering the room. And he wanted to sit with him on a couch and just look at the rain outside. And... okay, fuck, maybe it wasn’t that little. But what choice did he have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	long before I knew (darlin' I was made for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just had this story on my mind all day so I decided to write it down. I've written it in an hour or so, so it's probably a mess. Oh well, this is how I roll!  
> As always, mistakes, strange grammar! Oh, and swearning :D (Srsly I can't write emotions.)  
> (Title from 'Made for you' by Alexander Cardinale)
> 
> Dedicated to all of you, I love our little fandom so much!

‘To the left.’ Leila ordered and Rash sighed, moving his hand ‘Yeah, that’s perfect!’

Rash quickly attached a balloon to a lamp and jumped of a chair he was standing at. And then he noticed that Leila was holding a new box full of balloons. 

‘Seriously?’ he asked and Leila grinned at him widely.

‘To the kitchen.’ she said, handing him the box and Rash wondered for the houndredth time what the hell was he doing there? Why couldn’t he arrange something, go somewhere? Why did he sign up for spending New Year’s Eve on his mother’s party? There wouldn’t be even much people his age, maybe except of a few Leila’s friends. Oh man, it was going to be so bad. But it was his own fault so he should probably drown his misery in alcohol. 

He started hanging ballons in the kitchen, wondering why he had to do that. In the kitchen, really? Who would need them there? 

When the door bell rang Rash didn’t pay too many attention to it; probably it was something his mother had ordered. He was working one that stupid decoration when he heard Leila’s voice, suspicously happy and cheerfully. And then he heard a second voice and he froze, with a bright orange balloon in one hand.

Oh shit.

‘Hey there!’ Stefan smiled widely, entering the kitchen right after Leila; the both had some groceries bags in their hands and they started unpacking them.

‘Hi.’ Rash managed to say and he had no idea why speaking suddenly was so difficult ‘What are you doing here?’ 

‘I invited him.’ Leila said brightly and Rash narrowed his eyes; she looked at him with a smug grin and she seemed to know something he didn’t. Whatever. 

‘I thought you were going to party with your mates.’ Rash tried and Stefan just smiled even wider, and shrugged his shoulders in that characteristic way. 

‘Nah, figured out I’d rather be here.’

Great, just great. And by great Rash meant that he was screwed.

Okay, so maybe a part of him wanted to spend the night on that party because he needed to catch a break. Because maybe, just maybe, he had developed a little crush on his flatmate. So some Stefan-free time would be appreciated, just to clear his mind and convince himself that it was just a result of his constant exhaustion and crazy things they were doing. Yeah, probably just that. His brain was stupid and needed a reset, and Stefan’s presence wasn't appreciated.

Rash glared down from his chair at Stefan and Leila; they were now cutting some vegetables and laughing, clearly having a good time. Watching them, Rash felt a sudden sting somewhere next to his heart and he pretended that had no idea why.

After three hours of hiding from some of mother’s friends and downing almost four beers Rash was staring at Stefan and Leila and convincing himself that his crush was absolutely harmless. It would go away soon and he would be able to not imagine...  _ things.  _ Anyway, that crush was little. So, so tiny. His heart just always skipped a bit when Stefan was entering the room. And he wanted to sit with him on a couch and just look at that awful weather outside. And... okay, fuck, maybe it wasn’t that little. But what choice did he have? 

Leila laughed and patted Stefan’s arm playfully and Rash felt how his stomach clenched painfully. He was in a state when he didn’t even want to pretend that it was because he was concerned for Leila. It was pure jealousy and Rash hated that. He hated that he was feeling so confused, so not like himself. He wanted his life back, the life before he had met Stefan. He had been happy then, working and dating girls. And now? Now he was completely and utterly screwed. He hated that, he hated himself for crushing on his flatmate and he hated Stefan, with his stupid smile and warm eyes.

Fuck.

Stefan must have felt Rash’s gaze on himself because he turned slightly and his eyes met Rash’s. He smiled broadly and raised his bottle, and Rash’s stomach was suddenly tied in a tight knot.

So he just turned around and ran away.

His mother found him fourty minutes later; he was lonely sitting in the kicthen, eating peanuts and reading an old newspaper.

‘Honey’ she sighed, standing next to him ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Just don’t feel like partying.’ he said, trying to sound convincing.

Well, he failed.

His mother was silent for a moment, and Rash felt a bit uneasy under her gaze.

‘Okay, what’s her name?’ she asked and Rash almost choked up on a peanut.

‘W-what?’ he stuttered and she smiled slightly.

‘Rash, last time you were looking so miserable you were crushing on Jenny Miller. It was, like, seven years ago.’

‘I’m just tired.’ Rash tried but of course his mother didn’t fall for that.

‘Why don’t you go and spend some time with Stefan?’ she asked and once again, Rash hated how his heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. And he hated that he couldn’t find any words and he was just staring at his mother, unable to say anything. When he looked at his mother he discoverd that she had the same smile as Leila before- like she knew more than he suspected. But she didn’t say anything; she just smiled slightly and kissed the top of his head.

Ten minutes before midnight Rash was standing in the corner of the living room, watching the crowded room. Honestly, he just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep until it’s all over and his stupid feelings are changed.

‘Haven’t see you all night.’ Rash heard Stefan’s voice next to him and fuck, he wasn’t prepared. And fuck, he didn’t even know how to answer. So he just shrugged his shoulders and didn’t stay anything.

After a minute of silence Rash finally spoke.

‘You should probably look for Leila.’ he said, hoping that that sounded how he had planned- casually, maybe a little bit ironically. He really, really hoped.

‘Nah.’ Stefan smiled at him slightly and Rash’s mouth suddenly went dry ‘I’m good here.’ 

His heart was running widely in his chest; in his ears he heard pulsating of his blood and he could barely hear when people started counting down.

‘Four!’

Stefan was still smiling. 

‘Three!’

Why they were standing so close?’

‘Two!’

Oh, fuck it.

‘One!’

Rash leaned forward, only a little bit, and briefly pressed his mouth to Stefan’s lips. It all lasted maybe a second or two, and when he pulled back he felt like his whole body was on fire. Then his gaze travelled from Stefan’s lips to his eyes and then he realized what he had done.

Oh shit, shit, shit.

Stefan’s face could be decribed just as surprized, his eyes wide open and lips slightly parted. And Rash knew what had to happen now and he didn’t have enough courage to do that.

So he ran away again.

He ended up hiding in his old room upstairs, like some fucking teenager. He should probably get used to that place again because there was no way Stefan would like to live with him, no fucking way. Well, Rash could try to blame it all on alcohol- that one could work- but on the other hand, would he be able to act like nothing had happened? His little crush apparently wasn’t so little.

‘Why are you hiding in here?’ 

Rash spinned around to see Stefan standing by the door and his stomach dropped. 

‘I’m just, um, just...’ he stuttered and Stefan took on step in his direction. Oh God, he probably wanted to punch him, that would be totally justified.

‘You know’ Stefan took another two steps and Rash prepared himself mentally to get punched ‘You forgot to wish me happy new year’s eve.’

Seriously, Rash couldn’t do it. It was torture, he wanted Stefan to slap him already. So he decided to get over with that and took a deep breathe before he spoke.

‘Mate, I’m really so...’ and then he was cut off by Stefan’s lips on his. He gasped and clinged to Stefan’s shirt, pulling him closer. 

The kiss was so much better than he could ever imagine.

‘You stupid idiot.’ Stefan muttered breathlessly when they broke the kiss, their forehands resting against each other and fingers tangled together ‘I was waiting for fucking ages.’ 

Rash’s mind was totally blurred; he knew he should bite back, tell some snarky comment but to be honest, he was too happy and too breathless to do that. So he just chuckled quietly against Stefan’s mouth and wrapped his hands at the back of his neck, pulling him closer for another kiss.

So yeah, the New Year stared pretty amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, love you all!


End file.
